Plants Don’t Bring Anything But Evil
by lisa-jewel
Summary: This is the introduction to a whole new group of sailor scouts


Early an a hot summer day…

Serena: Oh no! I'm going to be late for school again.

Luna: If you would just get up when your alarm went off you…

Serena: Not now Luna I'm going to be late for school! Bye.

At school…

Serena: Hey Molly. I just got the new Sailor V game.

Miss Haruna: Serena I wish you would spend more time studying then playing those silly video games. there is no excuse for you to have failed yesterday's exam.

Serena: I failed?

Miss Haruna holds up Serena's exam with a 20 in red

Miss Haruna: Now, I want you to show this to your mother and have her sign it.

Serena: Oh how will I explain this to mom.

Serena starts wailing.

Molly: Calm down Serena. What you need is to get your mind off this and go shopping.

Serena: Yeah. Lets go.

At the villain's headquarters…

Queen Leiko: These Sailor Scouts have been a pain in my side for too long now. I want you Kanaye to destroy Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.

Kanaye: As you wish Queen Leiko. I have already figured out a way to stop them.

At the mall…

Serena: Ohh look at all those pretty flowers come on lets get some Molly

Molly: All right. Hey look it's the new student.

Serena: What new student?

Lisa looks up and sees Serena and Molly

Lisa: Hey guys. I've saw you two at school today. You're Molly right?

Molly: Yes

Lisa: And you're Serena right?

Serena: Yeah

Lisa: Oh. I'm sorry I forgot to introduced myself. My name is Lisa. Listen I got to go but you guys can stop by my house to play Sailor V 3-D.

Serena: Hey, that doesn't come out until three months from now.

Lisa: I know. My father works for the company that makes the Sailor V games. So he gets advance copies of the games.

Serena: Wow that's cool. Ok. Can I bring my friends, too?

Lisa: Sure the more the merrier. By the way did you see those flowers over there they smell even better than they looks. Well bye.

Serena: Come on Molly lets go and see the flowers.

Kanaye: Welcome girls. Here at Plants' R ' Us we have a plant that is perfect for everyone. Here this plant seems just perfect for you.

Serena: Oh I can't afford this. I only have $2.00

Kanaye: You're in luck that flower only cost $0.25 and this flower is the best for anyone so you can get eight of these for only $2.00.

Serena: Wow. I'll buy eight flowers.

At Serena's house…

Serena: Mom. I'm home.

Serena's Mom: Oh hi Serena. How was school today? So what did you get on your exam? Let me see it.

Serena: Here.

Serena hands her mom her exam. Her mom looks at it.

Serena's Mom: A 20!!! You said you studied. You know what to do and don't com back 'till you study.

Serena's mom pushes Serena out the door and locks it.

Serena: Mom let me in. I guess I'll go to Lisa's house.

At Lisa's house…

Lisa: Hey Serena. Come on in I got the game all set up.

Serena comes in and starts playing the game for hours and hours.

Serena: Awesome. This game is so cool.

Serena looks at the clock.

Serena: Oh no.

Lisa: What is it?

Serena: I was supposed to be at Rei's temple a half an hour ago.

Lisa: Hey I've been there. I know a short cut from here. Come on I'll lead the way.

Serena: Ok

Later that day at Rei's temple…

Rei: Where is Serena? She's supposed to have been here a half an hour ago.

Serena rushes in.

Serena: Hey guys, Sorry I'm late. Look what I bought you all.

Rei: What is it meatball head?

Serena: Flowers. aren't they neat?

Lita: Yeah they're cool.

Alex (Sailor Uranus): Finally she does something right.

Michelle (Sailor Neptune): Yeah

Ami: Will you guys stop teasing her.

Susan (Sailor Pluto): Ami is right. Serena has done a lot.

Serena: I even brought a new friend over, too. Her name is Lisa.

Lisa: Hi

Everybody: Hi

Rei: I've seen you here before haven't I?

Lisa: Yes you have I came here because when Chad and I bumped into each other he took my book by mistake so I had to come here to get it.

Rei: Oh

Ami: What's that you got in your hand Lisa?

Lisa: Oh this it's nothing just something I've been working on since last month.

Ami: Can I see it?

Lisa: Sure.

Lisa hands Ami the thing she was holding.

Ami: Wow this is so cool. What is it anyway?

Lisa: It's just a handheld computer with a built-in phone, CD and DVD player, and camera.

Lita: Are you into computers or something?

Lisa: Yes I am. My father helps makes the Sailor V games. So I'm around computer stuff a lot.

Ami: Aren't you in my computer class because I think I've seen you there.

Lisa: Yes I am Ami. By the way Michelle, I really loved that song you played in the park on your violin yesterday.

Michelle (Sailor Neptune): Thanks.

Alex (Sailor Uranus): So it was you I saw yesterday but why did you run away when I saw you.

Lisa: With you having that motorcycle suit on I just got scared and ran off.

Alex (Sailor Uranus): But Why?

Lisa: My mother got killed by a motorcycle.

Alex (Sailor Uranus): Oh sorry I asked.

Lisa: That's ok you were just curious on why I got scared when I saw you having that motorcycle suit on.

Michelle (Sailor Neptune): It must be really sad when you think about your mother.

Lisa: Yeah it is.

Ami: Come on guys we got to get back to studying.

Lisa: I agree. Talking about life is good but studying is more important. Especially for you Serena.

Serena: Why?

Lisa: Because I overheard you and Miss Haruna talking about the exam that you took yesterday and you flunked that exam that was impossible to flunk.

Rei: What did she get?

Lisa: A 20.

Ami: What! Serena I thought you and Melvin were at the library studying at least that was what your mom told me when I went to your house.

Rei: Yeah what exactly were you doing.

Serena: I … uh … I uh …

Lita: Well…

Serena: All right. All right. I went to the arcade. Then I went on a date with Darien.

Ami: Well then lets get started then.

Lisa: Ok. But first let's have the cookies I brought over.

Everybody: All right!!!

That night…

Kanaye: Arise, my flowers and go steal the energy from those stupid humans.

The plants start stealing energy from everybody. Sailor Scouts tracked to the source of all this chaos. And found it in the center of the park.

Luna: We must stop this Serena. We need the Sailor Scouts.

Everyone: Right

Ami: Mercury Star Power

Rei: Mars Star Power

Lita: Jupiter Star Power  
Mina: Venus Star Power

Alex (Sailor Uranus): Uranus Planet Power

Michelle (Sailor Neptune): Neptune Planet Power

Susan (Sailor Pluto): Pluto Planet Power

Serena and Rini: Moon Prism Power

All the Sailor Scouts transforms into there hero form.

Sailor Moon: Stop right there, Kanaye.

Kanaye: I've been waiting for you Sailor Scouts. Go get them my precious plants.

Plants wraps the Sailor Scouts and stops them from attacking.

Kanaye: Now Sailor Scouts prepare to die.

A white light comes out of nowhere and stops him from attacking.

Kanaye: Whose there?

Sailor Jewel: You are nothing but evil and you are not going to destroy the Sailor Scouts while I'm around for I'm Sailor Jewel I will right wrong and get rid of evil like you and On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you! Moon Celestial Moonlight Knife.

A moonlight cuts the vines that trapped the Sailor Scouts.

Kanaye: Well then come on out Hana.

Hana: Come on and try to beat me Sailor Scouts

Sailor Moon: My pleasure.

Sailor Jewel: Wait Sailor Moon. She's a plant, and she will grow back whatever you cut off.

Sailor Moon: Well how am I to stop her then?

Sailor Jewel: Leave that to me. Moon Celestial Moonbeam Smash.

Hana: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sailor Jewel: Now get that guy Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: My pleasure. Moon Scepter Elimination

Kanaye: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sailor Mars: Thanks for your help

Sailor Jewel: You're welcome

Sailor Venus: Who are you anyway?

Sailor Jewel: Don't you recognize me. I'm Lisa.

All: Wow. We would never have guessed that you were a Sailor Scout.

Sailor Jewel: So that means I can be with you guys more now.

Sailor Venus: Of course you can.

Sailor Mars: You're even better than that meatball head, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: Sailor Mars I'm going to get you for saying that.

Sailor Moon starts to chase Sailor Mars while the others just pretends they don't know them.

**The End**


End file.
